


Family Jewels

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M, Family Jewels(Penis), Sex at Mulder's house in Farr's Corner, Smut, Suggestion of Rope bondage, sex at the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: While pregnant, Scully takes advantage of Fox Mulder's family jewels. The same situation with Monica Reyes and her husband John. While Evelyn takes advantage of her husband Walter Skinner in his office.





	Family Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece after reading so much smut of late.

"Jesus Scully! Give a 57 year old man a break already." She goes down on him for the third time in the space of an hour at his house on the porch.

"Nope Fox! I have this urge to suck your cock until you're not able to walk. And besides it's my baby hormones causing it." She says before placing her entire mouth on him taking him deep throat to have him squirming all over the grey couch on the porch. He was thanking god that he lived where no one is around or else the police would be arresting the both of them.

He's moaning even though he has his fingers playing with her throbbing clit. She is not able to concentrate on the subject down her throat.

And in about a minute he's going to stop her choking down his horse and turning her onto her back and placing his family jewels deep inside her pussy. One thing for sure the baby inside is going to have a grand view of the scene at hand with the mother being fucked every which way by his family jewels.

"Jesus Mulder! I should of been warned that you would pull something like this." He shut her mouth up with a bruising kiss for which he push in hard his shaft with her legs wide opened to him. She was already wet and didn't need anything to slick him up further inside.

She was hip deep with his very hard cock inside of her. While his tender balls were so close to her swollen clit to send fireworks throughout her entire nervous system.

Seeing this happening to her. Mulder started to rub her clit in a circular motion to send her through the roof top with an orgasm coating his member inside. His family jewels were having a real field day, even though it was starting to rain outside to make it damp.

He needed to hurry with his own orgasm in order to call A.D. Walter Skinner at the F.B.I. to find out on what he thought of his field report with getting back from Michigan a few days ago.

******************************************************************************************************

A.D. Walter Skinner was hip deep in his own happiness while his wife Evelyn had locked the door, while everyone else had left for the weekend.

She had taken off her clothes to give him a sample of her soak and wet pussy for him to eat. Since he's been out of the hospital the past six months. He's been feeling so much better with his legs, hips and back. While making it easier to move like a young man back in Vet Nam and in high school.

His nose was buried into her pussy having her ass on the edge of the desk giving her the biggest thrill during the past months. Between his mouth and tongue, her pussy would be signing a tune of happiness and wet his face with her drippings from the orgasm she suffered at his fate.

She needed him to stop so that she would be able to suck on his family jewels. His doctor had given him the go ahead to resume sexual activity only a few weeks back making her extremely thrilled that she had her husband back in shape.

She stops him with having him to take down his black pants and boxers. She was able to pull the elastic from his boxers to have his family jewels sprang out and her hand and mouth going to work. She was loving the texture of his quaking ridges of his family jewels throbbing in her hand and her mouth.

The pressure was so great that it was making Skinner cry out from her mouth sucking on all sides. "OMG! You're killing me here." He replies out loud to his wife of two years.

"Just you wait until I get you back home. I am going to tie you up that you're not going to be able to move an inch while I am sucking you're family jewels." He comes quick with being scared of getting caught in the office.

"Not right now Evelyn. I have to call Doggett and Monica to make sure they had gotten there assignment with the next X Files in Mississippi. I need to get dress quickly." As he gets up to pull up his pants and boxers to be proper once again.

"You're no fun at all. I will get even with you at the apartment complex Walter." She gives him a kiss on the cheek before unlocking the door to finish up the last of the paperwork.

****************************************************************************************************

Monica Reyes loved sex with her husband John Doggett. They had been married the past five years. They had been asked to rejoin the x files department with the expanded budget now that Kersh was dead.

In spite the fact they were in there bedroom. Monica had other ideas with wanting to use a rope with her husband. But he wouldn't go with the idea at this time. Since he was waiting to hear from there boss A.D. Walter Skinner.

"And what makes you think John, he's going to call?" While pulling down his boxers and pushing him against the sheets with his family jewels exposed and hard from the excitement of his wife going down on him. Oral sex either way has always been the best part for when it comes to sex between partners.

Monica spreads apart his legs in order for her to get in between and take him whole into her mouth and down her throat. She had never had any issues for when it comes to the gag reflex. So he was lucky in that aspect of it with his wife swallowing him whole and causing all of his nerve endings to have him and his cock on fire.

It didn't take all that long for him not able to hold out against the enormous pressure of her throat to make his cum down her throat. She was making all types of noises to drive him ever wilder with desire for her and her lovely techniques. And before he knew it, he was coming hard with his wife Monica taking in every drop down her throat and licking her lips.

However the fun was over for when the house phone in the bedroom started to room. No doubt A.D. Walter Skinner asking for there report on the closed X File case and new one that he will discuss in his office on Monday.

"Oh, well! Fun is over until later on Monica. It will give me the proper chance to take care of you with my family jewels." As he gets off the bed to answer the phone and discuss the case with there boss.

 

The End


End file.
